dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Ultimate Tri
Dragon Ball Ultimate Tri Dragon Ball Ultimate Tri is a combined story of three diffrent chapters aka other Shows witch are GT Remix is a Story based on GT with the same characters but it is remixed meaning it well be written diffrentley that takes place 5 years after Z ,Time Heroes place 8 years after GT Remix and has the Z Fighters battle agenst three famiyer Saiyans Xicor,Rigger and Nikkon [all three based on Saiyans that are owned by there respected creaters ,the rest of Dr Geros Androids 1 to 12 and finaly the Demon God Demigra himself ] and finaly Dragon Ball Resercetion Ball R for Short [this focasses on the Z Fighters being brought back to life in Goku JR's time to stop the Villains who escaped it when the Afterlife was destroyed by an unkown being in this serries both Goku's and freinds battle agenst the likes of one of there Freinds that turned to the dark by Babidi Majin Goku ,'the New Leader of the Planet Trade Orginision and Frieza's decendent Iccer ,Dr Cooper and his Invenity Android Endcore ,The Being resbonsebal for createing Majin Buu , Majin Mao and finaly the being that destroyed the Afterlife, the Orginanal Super Saiyan Onixrot ] Side Note Goku well not turn into a Kid for GT Remix Note every single Dragon Ball Z Movie well be connon however some well be like GT be rewriten to fit in the timeline Sagas Dragon Ball GT Remix #The Ultimate Tenkichi Saga this saga Goku and Uub reunite with all of Goku's Freinds who compete in the Tenkichi Tournament #Metal World/Baby Saga few mouths after the Tournament two Machine Mutants Dr. Myuu and General Rilldo come to earth to turn it into there new homeworld by turning it to Metal, Goku and co defete and killed General Rilldo doe it was tuff but Myuu got away. He then descided to finish his Project Baby to Possiss each of the Z Fighters, Takeing there power and turning them agenst each other then when Baby finds a right host [in this story that is Vegeta as well then he would be unstoppabl and advenge the Tuffles,after allot of battles the Z Fighters maneged to beat Baby after Uub and Majin Buu fused to become Majubb like the origanal serries also in this Saga Pan was the one to kill Rilldo after going Supersayain after mouths of trying to ] #Early Reserection/Super Android 17 Saga place one year after the Baby Saga in a simmler to what happend to the origanal GT Dr Myuu and Gero team up to try to kill Goku and the others with there secret weppion Super Android 17, however after they he was formed Super 17 killed both Dr's and dissiperd doing that time Frieza,Cooler,Cell ,Broley and every other Villain couse Chaoes on Earth after dealing with them the Z Fighters battle Super 17 and with help from the atchelel Android 17 inside they maneged to kill Super 17, also in this Saga Android 18 becomes Super Android 18 to help battle her brother #The Shadow Dragons/ Omega Shinron Saga [a few Days after the Last Saga, all the Z Fighters gather to summon Shenron when the smoke Dragon appeard explaned the Ture Purpose of the Dragon Balls with it spawing seven Shadow Dragons each of the Z Fighters splet to battle the Shadow Dragons '''Heres the List of witch Shadow Dragon's each Z Fighter went after ' after all other Shadow Dragons are beaten Goku and Vegeta fight Syn Shenron who is powerful enoutgh to take down both Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan 4 forms, However the other Z Fighters then gather and with everyones help they start to bring down Syn, Reolising he was outmatch and just like his origanal GT Counterpart Syn eats the Dragon Balls to become Omega Shenron after a tuff fight Goku finaly ends the evil Shadow Dragon by absorbing the Universal Spirt bomb and fireing it as a Kamehameha to destory Omega doe he was left near death and Shenron now purrifide takes Goku to heal and train him witch Goku acssepts after Shenron grants his last wish cure all the damege The Villians,Super 17,Shadow Dragons and Omega Shenron had done after that Goku leaves with Shenron to countenude to train . Dragon Ball Time Heroes Sagas 1st The Saiyan of Destrution Saga #aftermath Act the eight years after GT Remix, Goku,Vegeta and the older saiyans for some reason are still young and can fight, while this mystory countenudes it also tells Pans jureneys of something more horrible than any Shenron can be ........School !!!! #Three Saiyans attack Act new Saiyans Xicore,Rigger and Nikkon come to Earth wanting the other Saviveing Saiyans to join them to take control of the Universe, when they say no these Saiyans don't take it well #Xiggon The Saiyan of Destrution [ after finding a three way Potara Earrings the three Saiyans merge into a monster of a Saiyan, The Saiyan of Destrution Xiggon ] 2nd The Android War Saga #The Peace returns/Goku Must Die Act "Useless " Androids of Dr Gero are awakend they each serch to prove there old master wrong by Killing Son Goku #The Android Battle Act only one Android is allowed to Kill Goku, ten of the Androids battle each other that well kill insersent people the Z Fighters try to stop this with the help of Androids 1 and 10 #Super Android 1 Act turning on the Z Fighters and her fellow Androids, Android 1 absobres there parts to become Super Android 1 who then descides she well kill Goku, after a long fight Goku does kill her while also riviving Android 10 who joins the Z Fighters 3rd The Demon God Saga #The Time Potrol Saga [doe to the events of '' Shin Budokai - Another Road finaly catching up with the Z Fighters, The Supreme Kai of Time finaly catches up to the Z Fighters for time Traveling with the return of Future Trunks as well. To make up for there missdeeds the Z Fighters become Tempory Time Potrolers to make up for it while batteling the Time Breakers ] #The Mira and Towa/'Super Mira '''and Darkness Towa Act Z Fighters and fellow Time Potrolers battle the leaders of the Time Breakers Mira and Towa then there Super and Darkness forms respectavley and stop them from gathering energy to reserect something #The Demon God '''Demigrato Mira and Towa's actions the demon God Demigra has been realised form the crack of time to battle the Z Fighters a real powerful oponent who simmler to Baby can couse others to fight each other however doe to haveing the power of a God inside of them Goku and Vegeta fuse to become a Super Saiyan Blue three to finish the Demon God after it Goku desides to leave again with Shenron for more trainning Dragon Ball R 1st The New/Old Heroes Saga #The Torunament/Monster of the Afterlife Act Years had past since Goku and Vegeta killed Demigra all Z Fighters had died with his Grandma Pan died a year ago, Goku JR hears about a Tournament while meating new friends the past Z Fighters are allowed to come back for one day to compete in the tournament, while this was going on a Being is freed from its prison in hell that is couseing problems, doing this tournament the Being destroyed the Afterlife couseing all the villains to escape #The Reserction Act [ many beings from Heven and hells arive on earth and there are many battles with Radits and Nappa being talked in to joinning the Z Fighters. with the Chaoes King Yemma asked the Z Fighters to find and bring the beings of hell back and they are allowed to stay on earth until they do ] #Majin Goku Act Next Day Goku is turned into a Majin by Babidi and starts to attack his freinds looking for a fight, however after along battle he his brought back to his senses 2nd The Gallactic Freze Saga #The Deedline Saga many years a Alean called Deedline comes to battle the Z Fighters for Lord Iccer adoe they are beaten Deedline agress to give them three mouths to train to fight him again. after getting stronger they start to beat him when his brother Crotron comes for Lord Iccer #The Sertch for the Golden Star Balls Saga to beat Iccer to the Golden Star Dragon Balls the Z Fighters each must battle a Member of the cold Family #The Iccer Saga [ the final Battle between the Z Fighters and The five new forms of Iccer battle for the fate of the Univsrse ] 3rd The Invinity Android Saga #The Dr Corper/Cell Games 2 Act many years of peace the Z Fighters learn of an allience between Dr Cooper,Dr Gero and Cell with Cell holding a Cell Games 2 while Corper makes his Ininity Android Endcore #The Core Androids/Pre Invinity Android they showed up and recked the Cell Games 2 The Core Androids decide to attack the Z Fighters........with Endcore who plans to absorbed them to become the Inivinty Android #The Invinity Android Endcore hes Complete Endcore setches to detsory the earth's human population to replace it with Androids the Z Fighters must stop the Insane Android once and for all 4th The Majin God Saga #The Retrun of Majin Buu Act the Tenkaichi Liley,Ubb and Majin Buu all have headackes and fuse togever to recreate Super Buu who was formed doe to the comeing of his Farther the dreadded Majin God Mao #The Comeing of Mao act [ The majins are attacking the Z Fighters battle the insane Majins who sertch to ever kill,eat or absorbe there oponets with Mao comeing close to the Earth ] #The Mao/Majin God Act has finaly come to earth and absobed many of the Heroes including Goku and Vegeta it is all down to Pan and Bra to save the day this time 5th The Ledgend Saga #the return of the Suprime Kai of time Act Kai of time comes back to earth to invite the Z Fighters to the event called the Multi/Time Tournament where many parraeal Univices and past timelines clash in a Tournament with the prize being the Super dragon balls. They also plan on useing this as a trap for the rest of the Villains as well #The Tournament Act diffrent Rounds of the tournament take place #The Saiyan of Ledgend Act [ after Demigra's plan to use the Ledgendery Saiyan Onixrot failed Onixrot then destrorys the tournament stadeums. he then absobeds all the remains of Demigra,The Dragon Balls and all the Gods in the Dragon Ball world and then battles the Heroes witch coused him to become his true form Prime Rage after Killing everyone but the two Goku's they finaly beat him with the Afterlife Kamehameha with Onixrot died the Past Z Fighters return to the Afterlife where Goku JR clames his advengers are just beggining ] Characters Main GT Remix Z Fighters GokuRemix, Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Super Saiyan blue, Super Saiyan 4 ,[Time Super Saiyan 5R Majin,Hyper Saiyan,Hyper Saiyan 2,Hyper Saiyan 3 ] Vegeta Pan Bra Gohan Goten Trunks Piccolo Krillin Android 18 Marron Majin Buu Mr. Satan Yamcha Tien Shinhan Chiaotzu Master Roshi allys Guro the Z Fighters agenst Dr Myuu Nova Shenron after turning on his brother doe to his actions not being Honerabal/like the main GT he is killed and absobed by Syn with the other five Dragons for him to become Omega Non Fighters Bulma Chi Chi Dende Mr Popo Villains Dr Myuu Antaganest for the first hafe of the first Saga General Rilldo Machene Mutants ' 'Baby Antaginist for the second half of the first Saga '' ''Nappa' ' Zarbon' '' ''Dodoria' ' 'Recoome' '' ''Guldo' King Cold' '' ''Jeice '''Babidi' '' Pui Pui' Yakon ''''Cui' ' 'Android 19' '' Appule ' Cooler'' '' Raditz' 'Major Metallitron' Yamu ''Staff Officer Black' '' ''General Blue' ' 'Captain Yellow' '' ''Saibamen '' 'Dr Gero''' ' ''Cell Jrs 'Frieza' ' 'Cell ''' '''Super 17 *'Syn' Haze Eis Nuova Rage Oceanus Naturon Time Characters Boku sister ' '''Gotena ' 'Vincent ' 'Vinela ' 'Bram ' 'Android 10 ' 'Non Fighters ' Future Trunks Surprime Kai of time 'Villains ' '''Xicor Rigger ' '''Nikkon ' 'Xiggon The Saiyan of Destrution ' 'Android 1 ' 'Android 2 ' 'Android 3 ' 'Android 4 ' 'Android 5 ' 'Android 6 ' 'Android 7 ' 'Android 8 ' 'Android 9 ' 'Android 10 ' 'Android 11 ' 'Android 12 ' 'Mira ' 'Towa ' 'Demigra ' 'R ' 'Goku JR ' 'Vegeta JR ' 'Bekkie ' 'Android 117 ' 'Android 118 ' 'Picro ' 'Liley Buu ' 'Mordikai ' 'Brock ' 'La'sha ' 'Raven ' 'Sopha ' 'Misty ' 'Renna ' 'Deedline ' 'Cortron ' 'Zhon Geer ' '''Toolo 'Gearic ' 'Screra ' 'Hammlet ' 'Majin daow ' 'Villaians oc villain in the past well appear as well ' Dino Malifecent Captain Milch Fromage Potter Latrunculorum Крем Qureen Frost Iccer Dr Cooper Endcore Majin Koop Majin Tromer Majin Moe Onixrot the ledgend Category:Fan Fiction